


Did you call her?

by Freelin_Clexa



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hayley deserved better, Love, Minor Original Character(s), Protective Klaus, Supportive Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelin_Clexa/pseuds/Freelin_Clexa
Summary: Freya's POVpost break upFreya FlashbackI guess I'm not good in summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) I'm not a writer and not that much creative but freelin won my heart and I can't believe we are about to lose them in a week. Unfortunately I realised there are not much freelin fanfic's. :( I want to start one, or a oneshot, I dunno. I have many scenes in my head and I don't know if I can sum it together in one fic.

Freya's POV

"Did you called her, Freya?"  
I'm sitting on the edge my bed (former mine and Keelin's) and look up.

  
"Vincent, believe me. I tried several times, but I just can't. I broke her heart. And mine for NOTHING. Hayley is dead. My family isn't suppose to be at the same place for one second without dead plants, or snakes that come out of water, or the world is about to end.

  
I tried so hard to make it right these past weeks and years, but I just can't.  
And I don't want that for keelin.  
I want her to be happy."  
In the end my voice is shaking and I realise that tears are slowly running down my face.  
Vincent looks at me with a questioning look and slowly comes closer.  
He kneels in front me and takes my hand.

"Freya. What do you think about, when you're telling her everything you told me?  
Give her a chance to decide what SHE wants, not what you want for her.  
But Freya, you need to tell her about Hayley. They were friends too. I'm sure she wants to know."  
He is right. Hayley and Keelin were also friends and she has the right to know about what happened.

  
But what should I tell her? That I failed once again? That I can't do anything right?  
"You're right Vincent. But i'm afraid."  
I look up, he is encouraging smiling at me, nods and stands up. "I'm sure you"ll do the right thing. I have to talk to Marcel about some things.  
Hit me up whenever you need to talk or when something happens."  
His hand is stroking my shoulder and he's leaving.

  
'Just stop, take a breath and focus', this is what Keelin would tell me now.  
She is always be able to calm me down, with just one look into her eyes. I felt finally home with her… I miss her so much.  
Since I broke up with her, I've been a straight up mess. The day was mentally hell, I was never that devasted before. With the burden to know, that I broke the heart of the woman I love.

 

**Flashback Break up Day**

I take a deep breath, desperate to find any signs of life of hayley. Sadly i can't feel her power or strenght, just fear and panic.  
And it is scaring the shit out of me.  
Hayley is a hybrid, a strong werewolf and vampire. A fighting mother and friend.  
I'm afraid that things like that, will happen to Keelin, too.

  
We're Mikaelson‘s and we have many enemies, who wants to see us dead, and to find our weaknesses.  
My Love for Keelin is my weakness.  
That's the curse to be a Mikaelson. I don't want anything to happen her… I made my decision: She's better off without me. She deserves to be happy.

I look up and realise that Keelin is standing in the doorway- looking worried and sad.  
Like years before, I look into her eyes and have to swallow hard. "I need you to leave..."  
I tell her and try to be strong. Confusion is written on Keelin's face, she's slowly coming closer and stating insecurely. "Sure, i'll get the werewolfes, we're organising a searchparty."

  
Tears are treating my eyes now. My visions getting blurry.  
"No, keelin, i need you to leave New Orleans. I need you to go on your trip, see the World, save people...breathe."  
The hurt in her eyes, like years ago when i pushed her away, because i couldn't cope with the feeling of being loved by someone.  
Keelin is looking at me. Sadness and deny is written in her eyes. Tears are building up.  
"Stop. Please. We are not doing this again...okay?" desperately trying to change my mind.. i look to the ground, can't manage to look into her eyes, just trying to not to blink because I would not be able to hold back my tears. i can't form any words at the moment, just fighting with myself.

  
"I can't let you stay here Freya. That is NOT an Option!"  
Keelin comes near to me and i can hear a high tone in her voice. Finally my eyes are meeting her’s now and I would like to tell her what I feel at the moment, how scared and desperate I am.  
"I can‘t be the reason, your whole life is on hold!" I tell her now in a loud voice. Just trying not to blink my eyes, so my tears can't run down my face.

  
Keelin has to swallow hard. I see that she’s trying to calm herself , processing what i was saying, when I tell her with a trembling voice: "and i can't give any use to my Family... to Hope. With that burden." Even in this moment, she tries to stay strong and is trying to save me from my dark thoughts. I'm like an open book for her, she knows exactly about my inner demons.

  
"I love you, Freya" she is taking my hands and speaks in a calm voice :  
"hey i loved you through everything. Let me be here for you."  
Pure love is written in her eyes. I look down onto our hands. I don't want to loose her, but she's better without me.  
So I’m moving backwards, my hands leaving hers before I’ll change my mind. I'm feeling so soft and comfortable around her.  
"Keelin....Keelin i can't."  
I’m looking at her with watering eyes, and trying to speak with a strong voice.  
"I can't love you and my family at the same time." That sentence is hitting Keelin hard.

I can hear our hearts breaking. Keelin is nodding slowly, a single tear is escaping her eye. those beautiful brown eyes. A dissapointed look is searching me.  
I can't look into her eyes, so i'm moving away and speak with a hard voice "I don't want you to stay.“ As much I try to be hard and strong, the more my voice is breaking as soon as i start talking.

  
I turn around so I won't see her sadness and disappointment. Keelin starts to walk away slowly but without any hesitation. I know I lost her. As I lost myself.

**Flashback end**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya is talking with Hope  
> Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 :)  
> Thank you for leaving kudo's and i hope you'll like Chapter two also. :) a little bit longer than the first one.  
> Thank you!!

In my mind i can still hear her footsteps in the corridors. Every step rings in my ears.  
I stand up and make my way through our room. I still have her pillow and everything reminds me of her. I need to visit Hope and look how she's doing.

  
Walking down the corridors and standing right in front of Hope's room.  
i hear her voice and knock at her door. „Please just leave me alone.“ Hope shouts. I slowly pulling the door handle and see her. Crumbled like a ball on the bed.  
I slowly make my way to her, tears are treating my eyes. It hurts to see her this way, and that I wasn't able to save Hayley.  
On the bedside, I reach my hand to touch her back. „Hope… I’m here for you.“ I say in a soft tone. She's turning her head to look at me, her face streamed with tears.  
„I… I just miss her Aunty Freya. And I miss Dad.“

  
She states in a broken whisper.  
I swallow hard and nod. „I know that love. I’m sorry I couldn't help your mum. And that I wasn't able to find a solution to make it possible to have your whole family back together.“  
Hope is looking at me. She slowly pushing herself up from the bed into a sitting position.

  
„It's not your fault! I know you made anything possible to find her. Nothing is your fault! You sacrificed everything and every time for our family. Even your own life and happiness.  
These past years were hard, not to see Dad, but nothing of this is your fault.“ I take a deep breath. Trying to smile and telling her in a soft tone:  
„ yeah but, it seems to sacrificing everything didn't brought us peace and happiness anyway. I'm sorry you have to go through everything.“  
My eyes are watering again. But I push it away.

  
Hope is looking at me. She's smiling with tears in her eyes. „The past years in Salvatore school. Or when I visited our mansion. Mum, Auntie Keelin and you were always there for me! It made me feel loved.  
And made me feel happy! Even if Dad wasn't there, you told me how much he loves me and that he would do everything for me.  
You did the best as you can to cheer me up! You taught me everything about magic that I needed to know. You made me a strong witch! So please…. You have nothing to be sorry about Aunty Freya.“

  
I look at her. Smiling. The first pure smile after the break up.  
„We're Mikaelsons. We stick together, always and forever.“  
I say to her. Our Family rule. „Just at the moment… I really need to see him.“ A change of Hopes expressions. The lost expression is showing again. „He knows how much you needs him at the moment. I'll figure something out, I promise.“

  
I tell her now, with a strong voice. Hope is trying to smile under her tears. „Will Aunty Keelin show up at moms funeral?“ she asks.  
Here i am again, trying to overcome my fears. „I… I actually didn't told her yet…“ I state with a trembling voice.  
„Did you called her?“ she asks.  
Me faking a smile. „Not yet. But I will soon.“ Hope nods: „ Maybe it’s a Mikaelson Problem that you and Dad have problems with using phones.“ She says with a wink. I’m trying to smile, but don't know what to say.  
I just can't show my fears in front of her. „I'll be happy if she'll be there.“ Hope is telling me , with glistening eyes.  
I move forward to give her a tight hug. „Me too…“ I tell her and my emotions are tricking me.

  
I let go off her and make my way to the door again. „Sleep well my sweet niece. You'll need your strength.“ Hope is smiling and waving to me. „I love you aunty Freya.“  
With this statement I walk out the door. A smile on my face.  
With gathering strength I look at my phone. My wallpaper is still Keelin and me. Our hands. Linked with eachother. Our happy times. It was a shot I took accidentally.  
By trying to take a selfie from us. I just can't with this new modern stuff.

  
So my camera just hit a spot where we linked hands. It was pure and spontaneous. But still beautiful.  
Keelin is able to make me feel better with small things, when I’m lost in my own world, trying to manage some magical stuff out.

 

**Flashback**

  
As ever other day, I’m staying at the wooden table in the bell tower, reading in old books, trying to find a solution for beating the hollow, for ones and forever. I don't even know how long I am hovering over the books now, these past hours, can't remember the last time I ate or drink.  
„There has to be a way.“ I mumbling for myself.  
„Maybe you can focus a little better, after taking a break?“  
I hear a soft voice. I nearly jumped up, because I didn't hear her coming. A wide smile is spreading onto my face, and I walk around the table.

  
„Keelin, hey… is everything ok??“ I ask, because we didn't planing to meet up. Or did I forgot something? Keelin lays the pizza onto the table and grabbing my hands.  
She's smiling at me and looking deep into my eyes. „Everything is okay Baby. I just recognized , that i didn't saw my girlfriend for the last 2 days. So I came here to make sure you're okay, and to make you take a break.“ Before I can argue, she’s leaning in and her lips are meeting mine softly.

  
How i missed this feeling. Keelin is so soft and caring about me. We slowly pulling apart and I look into her eyes.  
Defeated. „Okay, as you're the doctor here, I guess you're right. And when I think about it, I might be hungry as well.“  
Keelin’s smile is growing wider, since it’s never that easy to drag me into a break.  
But I really missed her. And to be honest I really need to leave the bell tower. She's taking my hand, grabbing the pizza and giving me a happy peck on my cheek. „Than come with me please.“ And is pushing me outside.

  
My eyes are getting used to the sun and the bright lights. It's a beautiful day . We are driving to a park and sitting down on a blanket.  
Surrounded by many induviduals - human, werewolves, witches. Everyone for themselves, but in peace and respect with each other.

  
Keelin is unpacking the pizza and finally we‘re eating. „Gosh… I didn't know I was that hungry.“ I tell her and she's smiling at me. soon as we finished the pizza , we laying down on our backs and starring at the sky.  
Every cloud is different and blocking the sun a bit. „Should I use a spell and make the clouds go away?“ I ask her and manage to turn my head to keep an eye on her beautiful face.  
With a smile she says: „ Freya you don't have to do a spell. You're here to relax and regaining strength.  
You don't need the spells for everything.“

  
I have a massive problem with relaxing. I just need to make things all the time. Keelin is always be able to find a way for making me relaxing a bit.  
I take her hand and take a deep breath. She's playing with my fingers, and staring at the sky. I‘ll do the same now. „What do you think this cloud looks like?“  
I’m laying myself closer to her, our heads are touching each other. „Which one?“ she's pointing to one specific cloud and I try to figure something out.

  
„It could be a bear. Or Mikey mouse.“ Keelin’s starts laughing. Irritation is written in my eyes as they're meeting hers, „What is it?“ I asks and can't hold back a laughter either.  
„Which one do you mean now? I meant the one who looks like a wolf.“ I pointing my finger to the sky, Keelin keeps laughing.  
Than I got it, my imagination and creativity is just better than hers.  
„Maybe we just have a different angle of view. And besides, I don't have to find wolves in clouds, because I have mine right by my side.“ I say jokingly offended and pouting.  
Keelin is turning to me, with big happy eyes and telling in a sweet tone. „Oh baby, please don’t pout. You're so sweet.“ And trying to kiss me, but I’m turning my head in the different direction.

  
„Mrs. Mikaelson, stop and kiss me or I may have to make you smile on my own way.“ She didn't wait a second for me to react, and starts tickling me in my stomach and flanks.  
I'm starting to laugh so hard, that I don't have the strength to make her stop .

  
„Ok ok, please. Please stop and I’ll kiss you!!“ I’m begging her and she stops. Her eyes are locking with mine and she's on the top of me. Her smile is honest and happy.  
„I love it when you’re laughing and when you are free-minded, Freya.“  
She states in a soft tone and comes closer. My heart starts beating fast.

  
„That’s who I am when I’m with the woman I love.“ With that sentence, she’s kissing me with pure love and passion. Before we can get lost with each other, we’we packing the blanket and hurrying to the car. A beautiful evening in front of us, where it’s just us.

**Flashback end**

 

Lost in the Memories, my phone starts ringing. Trying to calm myself from the events before, I take a deep breath and press the green button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mistakes and typos are mine. :D  
> thank you for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya and Klaus phone call  
> We get to know how Keelin is doing  
> Freya needs help from Vincent

„Hello brother. Hold on a second.“ Me picking up the phone call and heading back to my room, so Hope won't hear me. It's Niklaus. „Hello my dear sister. How is Hope doing?“  
I shallow hard, not being able to keep my voice normal. „She's not well. I just checked up on her. She's missing you.“ There comes no response, just a shaking deep breath from Klaus.

  
„Niklaus. I know how hard it is for you. But she really needs her dad at the moment.“  
With a raging voice, he’s finally responding. „I KNOW THAT FREYA!“ a little bit calmer now: „but I… I wasn't able to save her mother. I couldn't save Hayley. She must hate me. More than i hate myself. Like everyone does.“  
I’m shaking my head, like he would be able to see it. „This is not true Klaus. Nobody is hating you! I know that you weren't be able to save Hayley, neither was me! But YOU are able to save Hope.

  
I‘ll try to meet with Vincent and some other strong witches, to create a spell which allows you to be near Hope. I promise, I'll figure something out.“  
I’m telling him now. I hate it, when Klaus is so impulsive and don't trust anyone, even in his own family. He is snorting and answers: „ yeah right, because the witches will do something for me and help me after everything happened.“ The biggest problem will be in convincing Vincent.

  
„Maybe they won't help you. But they want to help a dad and his daughter. They love Hope.  
She's also a witch. And most of them are parents too. Trust me, I‘ll trying to figure something out.“  
There is a silence on the other side. I give him the time to processing it. „Thank you sister.“ He simply states, and no more words are needed. „No problem. That’s what family is for.“

  
A light smile on my face. „Are you alright? Is Keelin with you?“ he’s asking me now. My hands are starting to tremble and my stomach is flipping. „I'm still breathing . And no she isn't." Breathing means that i‘m still alive. Nothing more, nothing less.  
„Did you called her?“  
he asks. Why is everyone keeps asking this question? „No I haven’t yet. I will soon.“ I respond with a shaking voice.

  
Recognizing how hard the topic is for me, he decides to say goodbye. He won't lecture me, because he isn't better when it comes to specific phone calls. „Okay Sister. Thank you for keeping an eye on Hope and for your help. We'll hear us again. Bye.“ I responding with a soft „we will. Bye.“  
And pressing the red button.

  
I have to find a way. I'm opening the chats and starting to type a message to Vincent:  
' I have something to discuss with you. I'm heading to the bell tower now. Meet me there.'  
and one to Marcel: 'please watch out for Hope while I’m gone. I’ll be back as soon as I can.'  
Im happy that Hope and Marcel have a really good relationship and i don't want her to be alone and all for herself in this situation.  
Before waiting for a response I’m on my way. Forcing myself to read I old grimoires once again.

 

**Meanwhile Keelin**

 

Keelin’s steps out off the tent and is taking a deep breath. What a hot sunny day again. „Good morning Keelin.“  
One of the nurses is greeting her. With a big smile she responds „Good morning to you too! How are the patients today? And especially the one with the open fracture?“  
There was a bus accident and they're trying to stable these people's lifes. „It's better, I guess we can call a transport soon! And today more doctors are arriving!“ Keelin’s smile is growing wider. „Perfect.“

  
It makes her happy to save people, because the patients are so greatful. and the feeling to taking care of other people's lifes, cure them, and giving an opportunity for them to continue their lives, is the most gratitude for her.  
Of course she's still missing Freya with her whole heart, but working for doctors without borders makes her feeling alive again.  
Her phone is starts ringing. She takes it out and is reading Lisinas name on it. With a confused look Keelin makes her way back into her tent.

  
„Hello?“ she’s answering the call. „Hey Keelin. I'm so sorry to have to interrupt you, and I just wanted to ask when you'll arrive. We planed to make a meeting with all wolfpacks to organise everything.“  
A little overwhelmed she isn't sure how to react.  
„Arrive where? And to organise what exactly?“ she's sitting on the bed now and don't know how to feel. „Wait Freya didn't told you??“

  
Lisina is asking now. When she says Freya's name , Keelin's feeling sick, and her heart wrenches.  
She stands up and is pressing her phone to her ear. Trying to calm herself isn't working out at the moment. Thousands of sceneries are running in front of her eyes.  
What happened? Why hasn't she called her? Is she alright?  
Pure emotions are hitting her hard. Angst, rage, disappointment. Not the best combinations with werewolf genes.  
Keelin recognize that her view is getting clearer. Werewolves have best eyes. She's fighting herself not to let her gene be stronger.

  
„Lisina. What. Happened?“ she’s asking now and her grip on the phone is stronger.  
„…llo are…still there?“ Lisina asks and Keelin is slowly losing her temper.  
The connection isn't well. „What happened Lisina?!“ She’s saying with a louder voice now. Trying to overcome the lack of connection. „… fighting…Hayley..wolfpac…“  
CRACK !!!  
Keelin is losing it. Her werewolf is becoming stronger than her, so the phone is crushing in her hand with just the strength of her grip .  
„DAMMIT!!!“ she shouts angry.

 

**Meanwhile Freya**

 

Flicking through the book in front of me, not finding a proper solution. „Dammit.“ I lower my head onto my hands.  
Trying to focus. I hear someone opening the door and Vincent is attending the bell tower. Trying to smile, even though I’m about to cry in any minute.

  
„Hey. I'm glad you made it. I might need your help.“ I tell him now and he’s looking over the books now. With an unsure look he’s asking: „Freya. These books are darkest magic. What is all of this about?“ with a nervous laugh:  
„that’s why I need your help. Please hear me out at first before saying no, okay?“ he's looking straight into my eyes. I can read in them that he will be answering in a negative way.

  
„Okay…“ he answers. Taking a deep breath. „Ok. There is a spell where we can take away the demonic energies from individuals and ban them for a couple of minutes, maybe hours. I never tried it out before so I don't know how long it will last. We need 4 strong witches to make this spell.“

  
Vincent starting to laugh in a sarcastic way. He comes around the table and giving me a serious look. „Freya you can't be serious. You don't have to explain more. I won't do it. I'm not risking my life or a life of my witches for your immortal brother.“  
He's turning around and starting to leave.  
Nearly in front of the door, he turns around again and is saying „And you shouldn't either.“  
Tears are threating my eyes now. This I my last hope. I'm not strong enough to make it without him.

  
„THIS IS NOT ABOUT MY BROTHER! This is about a sweet and kind girl, who just lost her mother, most part of her family and is missing her dad!  
I can't help her, she is NEEDING her dad! If you won't help me, I’m trying it out alone. I wouldn't ask you if it isn't necessary. I know how you feel about me family.“  
I softly tell him in the end and my hand is rushing over my cheek to eliminate the single tear which is running down. He’s not answering.

  
Just staring at me. I know he's processing everything . He comes closer again. With gritting his teeth and a serious look: „Ok. But just because Hope hasn't anything to do with any of it. And you would die. Let me talk with Ivy. I give you a call.

  
But Freya… if it’s to hard I’m gonna end it. I won't let anyone sacrificing their life.“ I look at him with relieved happiness. I'm on my way to hug him hard. „Thank you Vincent. Thank you so much.“  
I’m whispering. Vincent is returning my hug „don't thank me yet. I‘ll let you know.“ He made his way out of the door. And with a hopeful feeling I’m grabbing my Phone.  
My hands starting to shake and i slowly searching for Keelin’s name.  
Taking a deep breath and keeping hold of the wooden table. I dialing her number with a racing heart:

~The person you called is temporary not available.~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya makes a decision  
> Hope and Klaus reunion

Slowly my phone left my ear. My eyes went blank and my brain is shutting down.  Keelin blocked me, I’m sure of it. I made her suffer and broke her heart. We could have been a family.

i WAS her family and I let her down because of my own fears. When I look down onto the grimoires, I can't read anything, just starring onto the words, trying to processing what just happened.

I lost her… my hands start to shaking uncontrollably, anger about myself is pumping through my veins now. With a cry of desperation I throw the books down from the table and my knees are weakening and I'm falling down to the floor on my knees, my arms resting on the table and my face burried in my hands.

Realization is hitting me hard now and a sob escapes my throat when my fingers are stopping the tears from falling. Taking a deep breath. „Ok someone's suppose to be the big sister, who can fix everything. And I will. I lost everything I had. My family and the woman I love. I will do whatever it takes to make the rest of us happy, even when I have to sacrifice myself.“ I’m telling myself and shutting my feelings out completely.

With a dizzy feeling, I'm pushing myself off from the table. My eyecolour is dark green by now, the merciless Vikingwitch is back. With that, I’m taking my phone and start to calling Klaus. He's picking up and answering: „Hello dear sister. Are there some news?“ he asks and I’m starring at the wall in front of me.

„I found something to make you visit Hope. I dunno how long it will last, but you'll be able to see her without ending the world. I asked Vincent, but in case he won't help me, I’ll do it on my own. No matter what, as I promised.“ I can hear Klaus breathing. „Freya. How dangerous is it?“ with a serious face: „don't worry about that. You'll be fine. You're immortal and an original. Just focus on being there for your Daughter.“

I’m answering in trance. Klaus: „ whatever you say. Do you need something from me?“ going to the gremoires which are laying onto the floor. Reading over it: „yeah I need your blood. Meet me in the bell tower?“ me asking now. With no hesitation: „ I’m on my way. See you soon.“

With that he ends the phone call. A chalice, the blood from the object, salt, candles and the spell. Nothing more needed. The more minutes passing by, i didn't want for Vincent to help me. I couldn't live, when they are in pain because of me. I won't hurt more people I care about anymore. I'm a mikaelson, I’m A Vikingwitch.

A few minutes later my phone starts ringing again. Vincent is calling. With a nervous voice I’m answering: „Hey Vincent. Glad to hear from you. But let me tell, I figured something out and I don’t need you to help me. I'm sorry for bothering you with it.“ I tell him my speech and waiting for his answer. „Freya. I can help you. What was it you figured out?“ he’s asking seriously. „I found a spell by coincidence, when the book felt on the floor. Maybe we just thought in the wrong way. Don't worry Vincent. Everything will be fine.“

There is a silence on the other line. But I know that he will be worried, but he also will be glad about the fact not to bring one of his witches in danger for the mikaelsons . „I trust you. Just think about yourself and the people who loves you amd who you love okay?“ he tells me now in a worried tone. Smiling lightly I respond: „i always think about the people I love.“ Vincent can hear the change in my voice. Nothing is left from the angsty and worried witch.

„If I can still help you , let me know.“ Answering and trying to sounding selfconfident. „Sure. Thank you for everything Vincent!“ and with that I hang up the phone call. I take a deep breath and beginning to prepare the spell.

With salt I’m drawing a big circle to do a boundary spell, just to protecting myself of distractions. In the middle of the circle I draw an infinite symbol for the spell and put the 4 candles around the symbol. I can hear footsteps In front of the door.

 Klaus slowly comes in and is watching me with a light smile. „Hello sister,“ he’s greeting me. We haven’t seen each other for so long. With a happy feeling in my heart I'm jumping up and take him in my arms. „Hello brother.“ I’m answering back. I let go off him and looks straight into his eyes. „Mind explaining how the spell will work?“

I nod: „I’ll make a spell and will be able to absorbing you power. If you remember, like Dhalia once did to you. I know it might hurt, but you'll be able to visit Hope once I took the energy of the hollow. But let me be honest, I don't know how long it will last. That’s te only thing I can do, give the both of you the time you need.“ With an uncertain look Klause response: „as I remember right, you'll die if I do. How am I suppose to know, that your alright?“

I love it how caring he got since Hope is born. „You may starting to bleed from your nose, in case this happens I’m very weak. This may be the time to say your goodbyes.“ I see his eyes glistening. „Thank you freya.“ He’s saying and pulls me into a hug. When we let go we're heading to the infinitysymbol and the chalice. Klaus is biting his arm and the blood is dripping into the chalice.

We're glancing at each other and he slowly steps out of the boundary circle. Taking a deep breath and encouraging smiling at him. „You can go after the first time I speak the spell.“ he's nodding and don't know what to do. „Medareno sometswar.“

I speak and the candles are burning high now. „Arrrrrgh!!!“ both of us screaming in pain now. This is the moment we are connected with each other. Me absorbing his energy. The whispering is starting in my head now. And I continue to say the spell „ Medareno sometswar. Medareno sometswar. MEDARENO SOMETSWAR!!!“

I’m holding my hands above his blood and continue. It‘s hard to concentrate by hearing the voices in my head. Whispering dark words and spells and memories. I start sweating now and bundle my strength. Klaus is gone , I don't know how long, but he's gone.

 

_MEANWHILE KLAUS AND HOPE_

Klaus is rushing to the mansion, knowing that there won’t be much time for them to spend with eachother. He feels really sad when he goes into the estate, by knowing not to be here with his family anymore. never again, even though they swear to be together always and forever, but he will do everything to keep her save.

„Klaus? What are you doing here? You can't be here!“ Marcel is running to him in vampire speed. „Marcellus. It's a honour to see you again too.“ He tell him with a cheeky smile. Klaus makes his way to Hope's room. Marcel is following him and pressing him to the wall. „You. Can't. Be. With. Her.“ He’s stating through clenching teeth.

Trying to push him away, Klaus realizes that his strenght isn't strong enough anymore. With furious eyes, he tells him: „ I can, and I will see my daughter. Freya is doing a spell at the moment, and we don't know how much time we have. So let me go!“ Before Marcel can answer anything the is another voice „Dad?“

Hope is asking, with a disbelieving look. Marcel is letting Klaus go and makes his way to the front doors. Klaus, unable to move or say something, is running to the crying Hope and closing her in his arms. Softly he's caring her back,while she’s crying on his chest. „I'm here. I'm always here Hope. Even though you can't see me.“ Hope is looking up now, with tearing eyes: „I missed you so much, and I miss Mum.“ With a strong look he's lowering his head, so there foreheads touching each other. „I know love, I miss her too, words can't describe how much.“

A single tear is leaving his eye. Both of them closing their eyes and just enjoying and finding solace in the company of each other . Finally together again. Father and daughter. Minutes passing by and they start walking into Hope‘s room. When Klaus is closing the door Hope is looking at him with a questioning look. „How comes my flowers aren't fading?“

Klaus is smiling. „Your aunt is doing a little bit of magic.“ He’s looking through her room and sees a painted picture of Hayley. With a sad smile he tells her: „ You're so talented my sweet daughter. It's beautiful.“ Hope is staring at the picture, overwhelmed from her emotions. „Why didn’t you at least call me?“ she's quietly asking.

Klaus is looking down to the floor. „I… I was afraid that you would hate me because I couldn't save her.“ He answers sincerely. „I could never hate you, because it was my fault in the first place. Do you know how lonely I felt, when you didn’t call? I thought I lost both of you!“ her voice is breaking at the end.

Klaus comes closer and gripping her shoulders. „Listen to me. I'm so sorry to let you down. But it will never happen again. I promise! I love you so much Hope, you're the reason why I am alive.“ He softly states and Hope is smiling lightly. 

They watching Hope's paintings and Hope tells him a story to every picture. Until Hope is looking worried at Klaus. „Dad?? Are you okay?? You're bleeding!“ she’s scared, he can tell. „Ok Hope I have to go now. But never forget! We are a family, and I will never let you down again.“

Hope is crying but thankful for every minute they spend together. „I love you too Dad.“ This statement is warming his heart. They’re telling their goodbyes and Klaus walks out of the door.

More and more blood is running down his nose and he’s in pain. To be true he is in pain all the time, but didn't want Hope to worrying. He's trying to run in vampire speed back to Freya, unfortunately he realizing that he hasn't enough strength anymore. „Marcellus!“

He screams out. Marcel is by his side now and Klaus says with a painful expression. „I need you to help me to get to the bell tower. My sister is dying.“ Without questioning further Marcel is taking his arm and running in full speed to the bell tower, when Klaus is becoming unconscious.

 

_Meanwhile Freya_

„Medareno sometswar. Medareno sometswar. MEDARENO SOMETSWAR!!!!“ I’m screaming now. My whole body is in pain and blood is running out of my nose and ears. The voices in my head are unbearable, I can't hear anything other.

The dark magic is pumping through my veins and all candles burning like torches. I just staring onto the infinity symbol I hear a different voice, apart of the whispers calling my name. „Freya… please stop… come back…“

I hear it again and again and I feeling ready to stop. But the whispers are telling me to save my family. „Freya stop! Take a breath and focus! Hear my voice and come back to me!“ somebody is saying to me. I can feel that the boundary spell is weakening from other magic. „Medareno sometswar.“ I’m whispering powerless.

I'm looking up from the symbol into 2 soft , caring  concerned brown eyes outside of the boundary circle… with the rest of my power I’m saying her name with a quiet, weak and shaking voice. fighting the darkness which surrounding me. 

„Keelin?“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying it.  
> Thank you for kudos. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Freya don't know when to stop herself   
> •saving Freya   
> •Flashback Keelin after breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating the last days, from now on I'll try to update once in a week :) I hope your enjoying the chapter and thank you so much for kudos!

Medareno sometswar, Keelin is hearing the spell again and again. Blood is running from her nose and ears. It’s killing Keelin not to being able to do something. „Freya please, come back to me!“ She’s calling and hoping that Freya will be able to hear her.

Keelin is hammering against the barrier and is looking at Vincent with furious eyes: „Dammit do something! Ask the Elders or anything, but do something! I can’t believe you let her doing it ALONE!“ Keelin is screaming at him now.

„Keelin, I can’t concentrate when you’re screaming. And she’s using the darkest magic at the moment! I didn’t want her to do it alone, but she was totally in her own world the past hours. Now please let me do the spell.“ Keelin knows he is right, she’s totally known of what Freya is able to do to herself.

She’s hammering again at the Barrier. She can’t understand anything at the moment, but right now she just feel the Love for Freya. And the angst to lose her forever. „Freya stop! Take a breath and focus! Hear my voice and come back to me!“ Keelin is screaming with tears in her eyes now.

Something changes, Freya sounds so weak now, so vulnerable. Her body isn’t tense anymore, she looks like she’s about to lose her consciousness.

_„Merabas Hic Libatal. Confremum Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis._  
 _Merabas Hic Libatal, Confremum Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis.“_   
Vincent is doing the magic spell.

  Freya is stopping now and is staring down the infinity symbol. „Baby please, I’m here. Look at me please“ Keelin is begging her, with a shaking voice. Freya slowly looks up and is looking right into Keelins eyes now. Keelin’s realising that bloody tears are painting Freya’s cheeks now.

Her heart is hurting by this sight of the woman she loves.

„Keelin?“   
and Freya is collapsing on the floor, her whole body went limp, the flames of the candles are dancing softly again. „NOOOOO!“ Keelin is screaming now and a sob escaping her throat.

Once again she’s hitting the barrier , but it was gone. Keelin knows what that means, they were in this situation long before too. With fear in every bone of her body, she makes her way to Freya. On her knees she tries to feel her heartbeat. There isn't a heartbeat no breath, there isn't anything.   
  


With shaking hands she changes into her doctor modus and starting heart pressures on the chest of the woman she loves. „Don’t you dare do this to me again, Freya!“ More pressures, „You are stronger than that.“

She don’t know how long she’s reanimating her girlfriend now. With a shaking voice now: „Baby please… i need you to live, i can’t live without you. I love you Freya, Julie and Juliet all the way , remember?“ She tells her in a teary voice now. Keelin leans onto Freyas chest again, trying to find any signs of life.

„Keelin… I’m sor…“ Vincent couldn’t form any more words, because the door blasts open. „FREYA!“ Klaus rushes to Freya and Keelin now. He looks devasted, not able to do or say something. She is dead because of him.

When Keelin is looking at him she feels pure rage. She knows by the look of Klaus, the dried blood (because the spell is gone, he already healed) that he has something to do with it. She’s growling at him with yellow eyes. Looking down to Freya again. „COME BACK!“ she screams now. One last try. One last strong punch on her chest again.

Freyas chest is slightly moving. Keelin can't believe it, her ear on her chest again: boom… boom… boom… She can hear it. There really is a heartbeat in the woman infront of her.

Klaus realizing the change of feelings, he’s kneeling down to both of them and is grabbing Keelins shoulder. With hopeful eyes he looks at her, Marcel and Vincent coming closer now also.

„Is she… is she alive?“ He asks now. Keelin just feels relief and happiness now, her eyes are back to brown again, and she’s looking straight into his eyes. „There is a heartbeat again.“ Klaus is lightly smiling and tells her. „Open her mouth. I’ll give her my blood, i don’t know if she’ll heal faster, but at least we can try.“ Keelin is nodding and softly grabbing Freyas face. Even though Freya didn’t wake up, but she’s alive again.

Maybe her body just needs the time to regain. Freyas face is still covered in blood and Keelin is opening her mouth. Klaus is biting his arm and dripples of blood landing into Freya’s mouth.

Still no reaction. Looking around, Klaus is pointing at Marcel. „Marcellus will bring her back to the Mansion.“ Keelin nods, even though she would do it by herself, she’s not trusting her body at the moment, pure adrenalin is rushing through her veins now.

Keelin becomes quiet when Marcel carefully picking Freya up. „I’ll clean everything up here, let me know if you need anything, Keelin.“ Vincent tells her with a relieved smile. „Actually my phone broke… I’ll find you and let you know.“ Is her answer to this offer. She can feel that Klaus is getting angry.

He’s coming to Vincent and angry states: „I never thought you would let her do this on her own.“ Vincent is sarcastically laughing now, spreading his arms in a questioning way. „I wanted to help her. But sadly she made what is typically Mikaelson. She would give her life for you, but even that isn’t enough for you to realise JUST ONE TIME, that I may be not the bad guy here, but maybe YOU are giving her constantly the feeling that she has to fix everything!“

Keelin makes her way to both of them. Before Klaus can say something in rage, she speaks in a loud voice and and with a serious look. „Whoever’s fault it was, no one did something when she was dead on the floor. She would be dead, if…“

Keelin isn’t able to finish the sentence. She would have lost Freya, if she didn’t start the reanimation. Klaus knows what she is thinking, he looks guilty towards her. For the first time, he’s stepping forward and hugs her. „Thank you for bringing my sister back, Keelin.“

She returns his hug and looking to Vincent afterwards. „I’ll meet you later, and i want you to explain everything, that happend, please. I have to go to Freya now. Stop the stupid fights. Bye.“

With that she’s rushing to the Mansion. When she steps through the doors, she’s looking around, nothing really changed, but it was more quieter than before. something big is missing here, she thinks and makes her way to Freyas room. Marcel is still around, when she opens the door.

With a light smile he offers: „I look after Hope, and leave the two of you alone.“ Keelin is starring down to the bed, onto the broken body infront of her.

It’s breaking her heart, to see her that way. „Thank you Marcel,“ she quietly states when he left the room. With trembling legs she comes closer to the bed. Nothing changed, since the last time she was inside the bedroom. The last time was, when Freya broke up with her.

**Flashback**

„Keelin… Keelin i can’t.“

Keelin is looking at her, and is holding her breath. She can see how terrified Freya is, tears are threating her eyes and she isn’t blinking, so no tear is escaping her eyes. It’s hurting her, that Freya once again pushing her away, because she’s just overwhelmed with everything that’s happening at the Moment.

Standing there, with tears in their eyes. They were often at this point, but they only grew stronger together. Keelin is already broken enough from the former trys to end the relationship, but she isn’t aware of what Freya is about to say now: „I can’t love you and my family at the same time.“

The tension in the room become thicker that before. This sentence is hitting Keelin, straight into her heart. She’s looking at Freya, not able to form a word. She only can swallow hard at the moment, this is the first time she really is dissapointed and heartbroken.

And seeing Freya the way she’s standing there, heartbroken too. A single tear escapes her beautiful brown eye now and she is trying to processing, what Freya just said to her, and looking into the teary green eyes infront of her.   
  
Freya is breaking the the eyecontact now, not being able to see the dissapointing look in her eyes. „I don’t want you to stay.“ Freya telling her with a breaking  voice, and turns around. Keelin is looking at Freya’s back and sees her shaking shoulders.

With that, Keelin slowly turns around, and leaving the room without any hesitation. She makes her way back to their bedroom, and is just functionating, nothing more, nothing less.

 

She don't realise the tears, which are wetting her cheeks now. With shaking hands, she’s packing her stuff. Thousands of things running through her. _I’m not her Family. She don’t think i belong to her family. After everything we’ve been through, here I am, all alone again._ She can’t understand what just happened the last hours. They were happy to have each other finaly back again. And now? „Tzz…“ She’s telling to herself and slowly shaking her head.

With her packed stuff, she slowly leaving the bedroom and not looking back again this time. _I don’t want you to stay._ It’s echoing in her mind like a spell. Heartbroken and coldhearted she’s leaving the mansion and everything behind, without looking back, on her way to the airport, trying to catch a plane earlier.

**Flashback end**

Kneeling down besides the bed, she takes Freya’s lifeless hand and kissing it. With tears in her eyes and a shaking quiet voice she states: „Baby, please wake up for me.“ No response.

„Let me see, those beautiful green eyes of you.“ Still no response. „I’m right beside you Freya… and i won’t leave you again. We will get trough everything. like a couple, like a team and as a family.“ But Freya stays quiet.

Keelin stays in this position for a couple of minutes when she decides to search for the bathroom to fetch some water to wash the dried blood from her face. When she arrives back, she starts cleaning Freya’s face.

Keelin can’t handle the tought of, in how much pain Freya must have been before she collapsed. „You’re so beautiful Freya.“ Freya really looking relaxed and calm, when Keelin noticing movement under her eyelids.

Keelin comes closer and is caring Freya’s cheeks now. Her heart startes racing, when she’s noticing the movement. „Can you hear me?“ she asks now softly. Freya’s breath is becoming unsteady now. Keelin don’t know what to do, hence she’s kissing Freya gently and states:

„Take the time you need. I love you Freya Mikaelson.“

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Vincent and Keelin talk  
> •Freya is Meeting someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :)  
> Better late than never,  
> I hope you'll enjoy,  
> Thank you for reading!!

Hours pasts and Keelin becomes more and more worrying about Freya. For hours she's watching her now, every little movement, every shaking breath. She recognize it all. So she decides to search for Vincent, and he has to explain everything to her.

Softly, Keelin is grabbing Freya’s face and kisses her onto the top of her head. “I’m back soon, Baby.” she's whispering now. With a heavy heart, she's leaving Freya’s bedside, and walking through the room. Right in front of the door, she's taking a deep breath, she don't want to leave her , but she has to know what happened.

Carefully she's closing the door and making her way to the cemetery , where Vincent is mostly to find when something happens, Keelin is aware of that. He's finding solace in the silence of the cementry.

Making her way through the witches area, she already can feel his uncalmness. He’s talking with someone and she slowly and respectfully comes closer. When he's recognising her, he's offering her a tiny smile. “Keelin, I’m glad you found me. Is Freya alright? What is it I can do for you?” he's asking now.

Keelin is looking down to her feets. “she hasn't woke up yet. I think she will soon, her eyes are moving like she is struggeling with something.” Looking at him now, with a serious face: “what happened with her??” vincent:

”I… she was practicing the darkest magic, to make it able for Klaus to see Hope, after everything that happened with Hayley, she just needed her dad. She made a strong boundary spell, because she didn't wanted anyone to disturb and stop her. Freya asked me if I could help her. Actually she planed a spell with 4 witches, we had a little disagreement, but before I could tell her, that I’ll help, she was in full Mikaelson modus and told me she wanted to do it alone.” Keelin can't understand anything at all at the moment.

With a questioning look: “what happened with Hayley. Is she still missing?” Vincent isn't sure what to say next. “Freya didn't called you?” with a bad feeling in her stomach she’s shaking her head. “no, why? Lisina called me, but I couldn't understand much. She told something about reuniting the packs, and Hayley and when I’ll come back. I got angry and scared because of the horrible connection and smashed my phone. So I took the next flight, because I was worried about Freya. So please. Just tell me what happened.”

Vincent is nodding. Keelin can feel his struggles. “Hayley… Hayley kind of got killed by old enemies of Klaus. She was missing, as you said. We tried to track her, but we didn't had a chance. Klaus tried to save her, but Elijah hold him back. She sacrificed herself for Hope, Keelin. She burned.” Trying to processing everything , she's closing her eyes, tears are glistening in the corner of them. her hands are starting to shaking.

_This can’t be true. Hayley can't be dead._ “Wait but. She's a hybrid. She can't just burn like a vampire. This can't be possible.” He’s moving forward, coming closer to her. “the vampires extracted the werewolf gene. They planed to do the same with Hope. Hayley protected her, and with her last strength she pushed both of them into the sun. Everyone was devasted. I… “

Keelin is crying now. She just can't believe it. Vincent is gently pulling her into his arms and comforting her. “I tried to make Freya calling you. But she couldn't. because she was afraid to tell you that she failed again. Freya wasn't herself after everything, especially after losing you. She loves you so much Keelin.”

He’s speaking now in a calming tone. Keelin is sobbing harder now. She has to go back to Freya. _She has to know , that I’m with her. And oh god what about Hope??_ “I… I… have to go now. Thank you for… I have to go.” she's mumbling and isn't able to form any clear words. With that she's pushing herself away from Vincent and making her way back to the mansion.

 

**MEANWHILE FREYA**

  
Looking around the park where Keelin and me are used to be together. Everyone is happy and carefree, and just enjoying their times together. Someone is running through my body and and my breath hitches. _Why can someone run through me without noticing me. Am I dead?_ I'm asking myself.

  
“Freya. What were you thinking ?” someone is asking me. I turn around and my heart nearly stopped beating. “Hayley?” I’m asking and not sure if I’m dreaming. A feeling of happiness is spreading in my chest. I’m running to her and hugging her hard. I can feel her. I'm not hallucinating. She's returning my hug and I have problems to let her go.

Memories are threating my new found happiness now. I'm letting go of her and looking into her bright green eyes. “I don't understand. Am I dea why are you here?” Hayley is slightly smiling: “You were dead. You pulled the full Mikaelson witch-card. Keelin was able to bring you back. You're stuck here now. You have to choose with path you want to go. And I came here, because I felt your presens.”

I'm looking at her, just one question in my mind. “Keelin brought me back?” asking with a shaky voice.Hayley is nodding and speaks: “yeah she came back for you, because she was worried.” Me: “but… But I thought she had blocked me and didn't want have anything to do with me anymore.” Hayley is smiling knowingly now. “that’s your biggest problem Freya. You always over think everything in your sweet head.”

Now I’m the one who is nodding. She's right. Looking around. “Why are we here?” Hayley is also looking around, she's looking so calm. “This is a place were you was carefree and freeminded. A good place to make a decision.” I can't take it any longer. “Hayley I’m so sorry that I or we failed to save you. I'll never forgive myself for it.”

I’m telling her with a trembling voice now. My eyes are looking down, not able to look into her eyes. “Freya. It wasn't your fault at all. It was nobodys fault. If it was somebody’s fault it was mine. And Freya let me say…” I know she want me to look at her. “look at me please.” She tells now in a soft voice and a slightly smile. Forcing myself to look up, she's continuing: “I would do it ever again, when the result is, that I can keep my family save. I saw Hope and I was afraid that something will happen to her. So I made a choice and kept her save.”

Tears are building in my eyes now. “she loves and misses you so much. We all do.” Hayley is hugging me now. “I know. “ me waiting now for her to finish the sentence, but the sadness in her voice are words enough.

When we let go off each other I’m asking her. “Why are you sticking here? Haven't you made a choice yet?” Hayley: “actually no. I’m okay here. And I ‘m able to be with anyone of you also. Even though you can't see me. So I’m not ready to let go off everything.”

She’s stating now in a sad voice and my heart feels heavy. Taking her hand and trying to offer a smile: “I understand you. I bet Hope can feel you.” Hayley is swallowing hard now. “she can. Sometimes I watch her when she's drawing. And she turns around and looking straight at me.” Before I can respond anything she's looking into my eyes. “What path will you choose?” shrugging my shoulders.

“I don’t know. There is nothing I can do anymore about the hollow.” Hayley is interrupting me: “your life shouldn't be about the hollow. Your live should be about Keelins and your future. Remember what you told me the day we defeated the hollow one time? You were so insecure about fighting or dying, because now you have someone you’re afraid, You’re not gonna make if home too. Remember that? Keelin is still there and is waiting for you.”

With a loving feeling in my heart: “I miss you so much Hayley.” I’m hugging her again and don't want to let her go. “ I miss you too. we are a family no matter what, we stick together, always and forever.” With that I losing slowly the physical connection to Hayley.

“I have to go. Tell Hope I love her and I’m always by her side and the rest of you. You should search for the red door to go back. Stay safe Freya.” With that, she’s gone. I'm feeling lighter now, since I was able to apologise to her. She’s right. Keelin is still there and maybe I’ll get the chance to make it better.

I don't realise that my legs were moving and stopping me right in front of the red door. With trembling hands i pull down the door handle, opening the door and getting consumed from the darkness.

 

**Meanwhile Keelin**

  
She just can't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Hayley is dead. She's shaking her head and entering the mansion again. With a little bit of hope, to see the green eyes she loves, she's opening the door quietly. Freya is still sleeping but her breathing is calm now.

Keelin is taking her hand and kisses her knuckles. “I’m right beside you Freya.” No response. It's kinda driving her crazy now. “You can't leave me.” Still no response. She won't survive losing someone today, after Vincent told her about Hayley, especially not when she’’ll lose Freya.

Freya is starting to move under the blankets and mumbling words. Keelin is bending over her and caressing Freya’s cheeks with gentle hands. “shh…I’m here Baby. Everything is ok.” She’s telling her softly and happy tears are running down now.

And then it was like a lightning strikes: green soft eyes are looking into brown eyes again. “Keelin?” Freya is asking weak. With a happy sob Keelin is kissing her forehead. “I’m here. I'm here” she's stating relieved now. 

 

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Freelin the whole Chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating that long. Real life got me busy and I kinda had a creative blockade. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you still like it. :)  
> Have fun!

_She's awake, she finally woke up_. Keelin thinks, as Freya looks into her eyes. „What. Are you doing here?“ Freya asks softly. With trembling hands Keelin is touching Freya’s cheeks and her blonde perfect hair. She just can't believe that this is really happening, that Freya is alive and well.

  
Not answering the question, she asks: „how are you feeling? Wanna drink some water? Anything?“ with a rambling voice now, unable to think clear at the moment, just overwhelmed that she's able to look into the eyes of the woman she loves.

  
A light smile is spreading Freya’s lips now, even though she don't know exactly how to react, but seeing the worried beautiful brown eyes of Keelin, let her heart warming again. Maybe there is still a chance for both of them, and they'll work things out. „A glass of water would be fine.“ 

Keelin nods and gives her a prepared glass of water. „Thank you“ Freya's stating quietly now and is moving into a sitting position, with Keelin’s help. With shaking hands She gladly takes the glass, sips and enjoying the fresh cool water, which is running through her throat now. Her whole body still feels exhausted.

  
„I… I have to go to Hope.“ she's stuttering now. This statement got Keelin. With a unbelievable look she's answering: „You can't be serious right now Freya.“ Freya is swallowing hard , by the harsh tone of her voice: „I do. I have a message from Hayley.“ Green eyes are looking into brown.  
Keelin is shaking her head. She can't be silent anymore.

„You were dead! I brought you back. You were DEAD FREYA!“ Tears are threatening her eyes now. With a shaking voice she continues: „I reanimated your heart! Your heart stopped beating. YOU LEFT ME! Have you ever thought about me? About us?!“

She’s asking now with tears running down on her cheeks. Freya‘s eyes looking onto the blankets now. She don't know how to react, and the last thing she wants is to scare Keelin or bring back the tears on her beautiful face.

Finally she looks up, grabbing Keelin’s hands and answers in a calm voice: „why did you came back Keelin? I tried to call you, but… I couldn't reach you. I thought you blocked me out of your life. I… didn't had anything to fight for afterwards.“ Keelin is looking straight into her eyes, she can't believe what she's hearing in this moment.

  
With a breaking and desperate voice, she's utters: „Baby… i could never block you. I crashed my phone. You're my missing piece of happiness. I came back as soon as Lisina called me. I didn't understand anything , but I was worried about you, so I took the first plane to came here. And you know what?“ Her voice is higher now.

  
Tears are building in green eyes now, after hearing that nickname, which Keelin used to call her I'm their best times. and how much love she feels at the moment for the wolf. „I came back to stand behind a boundary spell to see you dying! You were dead Freya! Your blood was streaming down your face! You were gone. You were dead…“ she’s rambling, her eyes unfocused, as if she's seeing her dead in her mind again. 

Keelin can't finish her sentence, because Freya is cutting her off with a much needing kiss. Finally after this long time they're feeling eachother again. Their lips are merging and she's tasting the tears of Keelin on her lips. After the kiss, their heads are leaning forehead to forehead. With a whisper Freya is telling now: „I’m so sorry Keelin. I never meant for you to see me like this. I'm so sorry.“

  
Without answering, Keelin is hugging her tightly, breathing in Freya's scent, and isn't able to form any words. She’s hugging her, as if she's afraid to let her go ever again. When they let go of each other, Keelin says: „don't you dare do this to me ever again. I told you once, I tell you now: we are a family and we'll work this out together, do you hear me? Julie and Juliet always, you got the back of your Family, I got yours.“ 

With that she's kissing Freya once again. Her soft lips are tasting like home, her aura feels like home, everything around her feels like home. So many emotions are burried into the kiss, emotions of anger, fear and rage, but also of unconditional Love, Hope and Happiness. Freya is the one, who's backing away now. Even thought she don't want to. Overwhelmed of everything, with tears of happiness in her eyes.

  
She never thought, she would get Keelin back after everything. „Keelin. I love you so much. I'm sorry about everything we've been through.“ With a light smile, Keelin states: „don't be sorry baby. We can't change the past, but we are able to change our futurepaths. Just promise to let me be here for you.“ With that, finally Freya is smiling again. „By the way, don't worry about Hope. She's with Marcel and is safe. The most important thing is, that you'll regain you're strength.“

  
Keelin tells her, and with that, Freya is giving herself a opportunity to relax, after weeks of fighting. „Just relax, I’m not going anywhere. I'm right beside you.“ Keelin tells her, and is crawling onto the bed right beside Freya. On her own bedside to be clear. She takes her in her arms and holds her tight to protect her from every bad thought in Freyas mind. After a while of cuddling, with the head on Keelin’s chest Freya listening to her steady heartbeat. 

A few minutes pasts and she tells her: „I met Hayley. She’s in a world between life and death and isn't ready to leave, yet.“ Without commenting, Keelin continues to stroking her hair softly. „I apologized to her. And she told me, that you're waiting for me here, in this world.“

  
With that Keelin stops and Freya moves her head on Keelin's chest to look into her eyes. After a silent pause, Keelin says: „I’ll always wait for you Freya, I love you! I just… can't believe she's gone.“ With saddening eyes. Freya takes a deep breath. „I know. She told me, she would do it ever again. For family. And that she's with us, even though we can't see her. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. But I wasn't sure, how to say it. Who told you?“ she's asking now. And listening to her heartbeat again.

  
Keelin wipes away a tear, which escapes her eye and clears her throat. „I went to see Vincent, while you were sleeping. I knew little things but not exactly what happened. He told me everything. And I… have to meet with Lisina also, because of the funeral. But my first priority was you waking up. I was so scared for you, Freya.“  
Freya recognising Keelin’s uneven heartbeat at the moment. She's swallowing hard and looks up right into Keelin’s beautiful eyes.

„You know, i'm not good with words but listen to me. When I stuck between life and death, it would have been easier for me to stay there. I was in our park, and I felt the calmness I used to have with you around. I felt peaceful. When Hayley told me, you're waiting for me, you can't believe, how my heart started racing. I mean I thought I lost you forever. And then she told me, you came back for me. Without realising it, my legs brang me to the door, which brang me back to you.“

She paused to wipe away more tears from Keelin’s face. She continues: „I will always come back to you, Keelin. As long as you're with me, I’ll always find my way back home, Keelin- because you're my home. I hope we'll work this out and finally get to breathe. I love you so much Keelin.“ Keelin is smiling and sobbing the same time and response: „I love you too, Ms Mikaelson. You're the wicked witch in my story!“ both are laughing now, as they remember the time when Freya told her that.

  
After all those years, after every ups and downs, they're always be able to make each other smile. And this is the most important thing. Freya caressing softly Keelin’s face now, and leans in slowly. Their lips unifying, butterflies playing in their stomachs, their breathes unsteady. They're kissing and the time stands still. They don't know how much time pasts, but both remembering now, that the have different things to do, too.  
They unwillingly part from each other, but with new hope for a new future. „I have to check on Hope. And tell her about Hayley.“ Keelin nodding. „You're right, I have to find Lisina and talk to her.“

With that both stands up from the bed. Keelin grabs Freya's hands to steady her, because she looks a little bit shaky on her legs. „Is it ok?“ Keelin asks.  
Freya moves her head to a yes, with a light smile. „It's ok.“ With that she gives her a sweet kiss and both making her way to the door. „Be safe.“ Both are stating at the same time. With a warm feeling in her chest, Keelin is leaving the mansion, and search for Lisina.

 

_Tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> P.s.: I miss freelin like hell


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Keelin/Klaus talk  
> •Keelin/Lisina meeting  
> •Freya/Keelin/Hope

**Keelin**

  
Walking through the Bayou area, trying to find Lisina. It really calms her down, that everyone is just in peace in this area. There is a specific old tree, where someone carved into it. She’s making her steps closer to it, to read what is written.

  
‚Jackson Kenner‘  
‚Mary Dumas  
       R.I.P‘  
‚Hayley Marshall'

  
Taking a deep breath, and strokes over her name. She still can't believe, she won't see her again. The past years, all of them grew together. Turning around , she nearly got a heart attack. Klaus is standing before her, she didn't hear him coming. „Klaus. Stop it to scare me please. Are you stalking me or something?“ she's stating now, with a light smile.

He’s answering: „My apology, I used to creeping up people.“ she's nodding now and looks at him with a serious expression, well knowing, that he's the one, who carved her name into the tree. „I'm sorry about Hayley. I know how much she meant to you. And I know how much you meant to her.“

You can see, that Klaus is swallowing hard now. Trying to hide his emotions, he's asking: „how is my sister?“ Keelin: „ she woke up, she is fine by now and is taking care of Hope. Don‘t worry about it.“ A light nod. „Thank you. I know you take good care of her. And sorry… about earlier.“

  
With a smile Keelin says: „it’s okay. I should get used to it. Your Mikaelson manners are quite strange, but I love how you’re bonding with eachother.“ Klaus is stepping closer now. „You're a part of the family too, Keelin. I know we might haven't the best start, but I know how much Freya loves you.“

  
With a gratitude smile she answers: „thank you, I really appreciate it.“ His statement warms her heart, she maybe found a new family, as she wished since her pack got killed by foreign vampires. „I just really really wish, things with Vincent and you would be calmer. I know, things were harsh between you two, but he's kind of Freya’s best friend. He's important to her.“

  
Keelin feels how Klaus is struggling. „I can't if he isn't changing. We have a century history Keelin. It’s not that easy.“ Keelin understands. „I know. But it would be easier. For all of us. Maybe next time, both of you start a conversation without accusations.“ She tells with a wink. Klaus smiles : „yeah maybe next time. By the way, what are you doing here?“ he asks with interest.

  
„I have to meet with Lisina. She called me, that’s why I came here in the first place. Why are you sticking here around?“ she asks in response. With that, his eyes are focussing on the carved place on the tree. „I… I kinda feel her at this place. I find solace in this environment. Lisina is near by. I guess she's preparing stuff on the other side of the lake.“ A small pause. „Take care of my sister, Keelin.“ With that, he smiled again and is gone in full vampire speed.

Keelin is shaking her head. She’s always overwhelmed, how much he cares now about Freya. How much he accepted her as his sister, after their past. She's making her way to Lisina, where Klaus told her, where she‘‘ll find her. After a few minutes of walk: „Lisina hey. I'm back again.“

  
Lisina is looking up from her work with a huge smile. The last year’s, she became an important person to her. Lisina is hugging her. „I'm glad you‘re back. Now we can prepare everything.“ With an unknown and sceptical expression, she asks: „what exactly are you planing?“

  
Lisina: „I planned to reunite the packs and make a run through the forest by bloodmoon. It’s in two days, exactly at her funeral. Her death hit us hard, and it’s important to honouring her wolf gene.“ She’s telling now. Keelin is curious: „ a run to where?“ Lisina and Keelin are walking to the water now.

  
„A run onto the mountain. Through the forest. Howling to the bloodmoon. Most of the packs would like to come to reunite. Some elders said, that she'll take our energy for her journey. Some won't attend, because they are scared. But you have to run with us. Your the last of the Malraux pack, you‘re the last alpha of your pack.“

To be honest, it sounds amazing. If this is a ritual in werewolf culture, she'll honouring Hayley, of course. „Of course I will. But I don't do blood hunt. Anything else is fine by me.“ Keelin speaks, and Lisina is smiling. They're watching above the lake in silence . After a while Keelin asks: „do you believe what the elders say, I mean, do you think she'll feel it?“ still thinking about, what Freya told her earlier.

  
At first, Lisina don't answer anything. After a while when Keelin looks at her, she returns the look. „It’s easier for me, to believe in the old ceremonies, because I have the feeling to do something afterwards, you know? I mean everyone has to die one day, but normally, werewolves grew old, nearly immortal.“  
A little pause, Keelin is watching Lisina’s serious face. She continues: „but if someone of us gets murdered. And especially someone nice and caring and strong alpha, like Hayley, I used to feel, that I have to do something. If we couldn't be there to fight with her, how packs use to do, we want to fight with her in the afterlife. After everything, She was and still is important to us.“

  
Lisina tells in a quite voice now. Keelin takes a deep breath, touched from her speech. „You're right. Let me know when we start okay? I broke my phone, but I’ll be in the mansion.“ they're hugging and their ways are separating again. She makes her way , back to the mansion. After a while she arrives and finds an empty bedroom. 

Freya is probably in Hopes room. With that thought she’s moving to Hopes room. She's hearing voices, through the door, and she knocks 3 times. „Come in.“ she gets the reply and is opening the door. Hope and Freya are looking at her with big eyes. Keelin can feel the sad feelings of both of them. Freya is trying to share her a smile, with tearing eyes. „Auntie Keelin!“ Hope shouts after seeing her. „I'm so glad you're back. Thank you.“ She quietly tells, when both are hugging eachother.

  
Hope totally knows how much Freya and Keelin are loving each other. „I'm glad to be back again sweety.“ Keelin’s answering. „I'm sorry about everything.“ She moves some hairs behind Hope's ear, with a sad face. Hope just nods with a sad smile and tears treating her eyes. Now Keelin realises, with how much love Freya is looking at her.  
„Does everything goes, how it planed?“ she's asking softly. „Yeah I talked to her. She'll let me know when we'll start everything.“ Freya is nodding and Hope asks: „what are you planning?“

  
Keelin: „ the werewolfpacks are planing a ceremony, to honouring your mum, Hope.“ With that Hope is slightly smiling, but crying at the same time. „I guess she would love it.“ Keelin grabs her hand and caressing it, without knowing what to say. So she stays silent and Freya says: „ok, Hope. Try to get some sleep, we're always nearby if you need something.“ With that Freya and Keelin stands up and making their way to the door. Still unsteady, Keelin grabs Freya’s waist, to steady her. Hope: „I'm glad to have you.“ Both turning around smiling and Freya replies : „sleep well, love.“

  
Since they arrive the bedroom, Freya let herself fall down the bed. With a worried tone, Keelin asks: „are you okay?“ Freya grabs her face, to wipe it. „ yeah, I just thought i had more strength. How was the meeting with Lisina?“ Keelin makes her way, also to the bed. „It was good. We'll reuniting the packs and make a run to the mountain at bloodmoon. There is a elder ceremony, to give her strength to the upcoming journey.“  
She lays down right beside Freya and taking her hand into hers.

„But it could be dangerous. You're the last of your pack Keelin.“ Freya speaks worried, and turning her head to see her face. „ I know, but I have the duty for my pack, and I want to do it, and help. But seriously?“ she takes the blankets and throw them over both of them. „Don't worry about it today. For now, I’m just glad to be here with you and that we are okay.“ She pulls Freya softly in her arms and breathing in her calming scent.

  
They cuddle and enjoying the warmth of the other, and don't need much time to  driving in a long and calming, much needed sleep.  


_ Tbc _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you like it, thank you for every kudo, I really appreciate it! :)


	9. Chapter 9/ Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Freya and Hope talks  
> •Keelin and Lisina  
> •Funeral  
> •Werewolves honouring Hayley  
> •Freya and Keelin final moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :) I'm sorry, it took me so long, I made this chapter extra long as an apology. I decided to end the fanfiction, because I'm not able to update and write as much as I would love to. have fun with the chapter, I tried my best, even though a creative blockade. thank you for reading. :)

**Authors POV**

The funeral arrived sooner as everyone thought, Freya and Keelin are still preparing themselves for everything. Apart from the wolves, everyone is planning a celebration in New Orleans to honouring Hayley. Vincent in the name of the witches, Lisina in the name of the wolves, Freya and Hope for rest.

  
Most of them want to attend. Still Hope isn't happy about it, because she has the feeling, that it’s all forced. Her mother died, and she can't pretend to be happy. She's heartbroken. And her dad can't be by her side, to mourn for her. Keelin prepares the ceremony with the wolves and Freya is taking care of Hope, and also preparing the funeral for Hayley. Even the witches, are coming to the funeral, it will be a big meeting with everyone. 

„Hope, I know it must be hard for you, but just remember what your mum told me. She’s always around until she's ready, and she’s watching you. Give he…“ Freya couldn't finish her sentence, because Hope speaks up: „what do you want to say? That I should celebrate her death?! Just because she decided for herself , that it would be the best to sacrifice herself to save my life?! How am I suppose to live with that? I don't know what to do anymore, I lost everything!“ she says angry.

The candles in the room and the flames are burning unsteady and bright. Freya moves forward to reach Hope. In a loud and desperate voice , she's answering: „Nobody said you should celebrate it, but listen, as you said: she made this decision, because she wanted to keep you safe. Hayley…“ and again, she’s cut off, because a furious Hope is screaming: „BUT FOR WHAT?! I WISH I DIED BACK THAN.“ (flames are burning high, and dark veins are showing up on Hopes arms, the mirror in Hope's room is shattering) „if I had died… the hollow would have been defeated and…“ she telling quieter now, much calmer.

Freya asks: „Hope , don't you dare think about this, ever again. What do you think would your mum wants? I imagine she wishes, that you don't waste your life with self-reproaches. Make her proud Hope. She would be devasted if she would know, what you are thinking. You wouldn't believe, how much everyone changed, since you were born.

Everyone became so soft, when it comes to you, Hope. I never knew, your dad would be so caring one day. Since you were born, our family became a family again.“ The flames are dancing slowly and calmer now again. Hope is watching Freya, when Hope is about to cry. Freya realising it, and grabs Hope by her shoulders, and pulls her into her arms.

„But… how is it important, if no one can’t be together?“ Freya holding her tight: „one day, we'll find a solution. And we'll work everything out. There has to be something. But for now, we have to do the funeral, and have to give the people, who loved and respected Hayley, a chance to say their goodbyes.“ Hope is sobbing on her chest, Freya continues: „believe me, I’m not in the mood to celebrate, too.“

Hope is able to feel Hayley at the moment, and she would give anything to hug her. Sometimes she feels her, when she's drawing, the feeling calms her down a bit. She takes a deep breath: „Okay. I'm sorry, I guess I’m a little bit stressed out these days.“ Hope states in a quiet voice now. Freya ends the hug and with an encouraging smile: „you're doing fine Hope. Let's see, if the street is prepared. Come on.“ With that, both making their way to Bourbon Street.

 

**Meanwhile Keelin**

  
Keelin walks through the Bayou area, everything is already prepared for the funeral. There is a big place, for many people, to say their last goodbyes. There are already torches, ready to pick up. „Hey Keelin. We already made it so far. How is Hope doing?“ Lisina shows up behind her.

Keelin turns around and responds: „she is struggling. I can imagine how she's feeling. When are we gonna to run?“ Lisina: „right after the funeral. Afterwards we‘ll meet and run on the top of the mountain.“ Keelin nods. With a light smile she admits: „to be honest, it’s a long time ago, since I had my last run.“ Lisina watching her with an unbelieving look: „you can't be serious.“

Keelin laughing now: „I am. It’s been ages since I turned the last time. I can suppress it with it:“ she's showing her Freya's ring. „ Freya gave it to me, long time ago, when we weren't in good terms. It just won't suppress by strong emotions.“ Lisina with an understanding glance: „why don't we run to the top now? Just to try out?“ with a look to the ring, she agrees: „Yeah maybe it’s a good idea. Let’s do it.“

Lisina lead her into a wood cabin, where both are able to change, so they wouldn’t destroy their clothes, when they're changing themselves into a wolf form.

Sounds of breaking bones, painful groans and heavy footsteps on the ground. A brown wolf with bright brown eyes, shows up at the threshold. Her fur is plain and she's scaning the area for their run. Lisina's stepping outside and Keelin is following her. A beautiful black wolf with 3 silver claw-like stripes on the side of the body and almost black eyes, with a bright brown circle in each eye.

Keelin and Lisina are looking at each other and nodding shortly. Then they run. Through the woods, Keelin’s wolf is running to the wooded area, as if she never done anything else. She missed this feeling, to feel the fresh air through her fur, to be surrounded just by nature. They ran a while and they finally arrived the top of the mountain.

There is a big plateau. Both of them can overlook the whole area and are able to see the bayou. There is a whole silence, which is surrounding them. After a while of enjoying the view, they're making their way back. Back in the wooden cabin, both are changing back and Keelin can feel every bone in her body breaking.

She’s feeling exhausted and put on her clothes again. They meeting each other outside of the wooden cabin, Lisina: „so how do you felt? And what do you think about the place?“ You can see, how exhausted Keelin looks. „It's beautiful Lisina. And I felt great, I really missed the feeling of being free. To be honest, you know my past, I’m not happy with my werewolf gene. Regarding the fights and the bad topics of being a werewolf. But I guess, i completely forgot the good sides. Thank you for reminding me.“

Keelin states with a smile now. Lisina nods approvingly. „There is always be a good and a bad side when you're someone special. The important thing is that we don't lose ourselves , by trying to be ‚normal‘.

We are what we are. It’s a gift and a curse to be special.“ Lisina puts her arm around her shoulder and continues: „let me be honest, I’ve never seen someone before, who was able to get into the Mikaelson family, and is accepted and loved, as you are.“

Keelin: „yeah, things were harsh the past weeks, but it feels good, to be a part of the family.“ Lisina winks: „maybe you can mediate in future .“  
They’re further talking for a while and their ways are seperating again.

 

**A little later**

Later the evening, after an exhausting day, Freya and Keelin finally meet again in the mansion. „You look exhausted," Keelin says in a comforting voice and grabs Freya by her waist. Freya's eyes are shining with love and she's leaning in to kiss Keelin softly.

Finally their lips are reunited again, and both are feeling, how their stressed bodies are able to relax again. When they're parting their lips, Freya smiles. „Thank you for the compliment, you also look like you had a rough day.“ Freya caring Keelins cheek. Keelin starts talking about her day, tells her everything about her transformation, the run and the view.

And how much she missed the feeling of being free. Afterwards Freya tells her about her day. They ordered pizza and trying to calm down from all of the events.

Later they lay together in their bed, and just looking into each other eyes. „ I missed you so much Keelin,“ Freya tells softly. Keelin kisses her hand, as a respond. „Don't worry, you won't get rid of me again.“ To see Freya’s glistening eyes and her big smile, means the world to Keelin. Freya plays with Keelin fingers. „Are you still in pain, because of your turn?“

Keelin is shaking her head. „Not anymore. Just right at this Moment. I felt so free and strong again.“ Freya’s watching her curious: „I bet, it’s a beautiful feeling. To feel the air , to be fast and strong and nearly unbreakable.“ Keelin starts laughing now and answers: „it really is, except for the breaking bones, the rage and blood hunt.“

Freya nods in agreement. „You're right.“ She’s moving closer to Keelin: „I would love to see your wolf someday.“ This is warming Keelin’s heart, Freya is always so supportive, even though she knows, how Keelin ist struggling with the werewolf gene. But Freya accepts and loves her for what she is, with or without supernatural strenght. „I'll show you one day, I promise.“ Keelin answers and leans in for a kiss.

  
They're talking a little longer and both fall asleep, arm in arm, soon.

 

**Funeral Day**

  
The commemoration in the city works without any incidents. Most of the people are honouring Hayley and in the evening , everyone meet at the Bayou sea. Most of them grabbing a torch to light a fire. Keelin supports Freya and Hope, and tries to ease their pain a little bit.

Secretly she knows, there is no way to ease the pain. Freya lost her best friend and Hope her mother. But she's trying to stay strong for everyone. Except for Freya's speech, in that moment she nearly lost it. Freya starts and looking to the mourning guests.

  
_„People will forget the things you said, forget the things you did, but no one ever forgets the way you made them feel._  
_Hayley Marshall made me feel like I was part of a family. And when the realities of this life became too much to bear, we shouldered them together._  
_We laughed, we cried. When I failed, she lifted me up. And when I succeeded, she danced by my side. And she did that for all of us. No one will ever be able to replace her, or heal the pain we feel at her loss._  
_But we can honor her with our actions and with our words. We can love each other the way she would‘ve wanted us to love.“_

  
With that she’s looking at Keelin, who looks at her with a encouraging smile.

Lisina set Hayleys coffin on fire and make it swim further on the water of the sea. Hope is watching the coffin and whispering in a broken voice: "good bye mum, I love you." Freya is standing right by her side to support her. She knows how much Hope is missing Klaus at the moment.

After Freya's speech, Keelin and the other werewolves, making their way to the wood, where they're about to start the run. They are so many, it would be a enormous pack. All of them are changing and looking up to the full blood moon. It’s a special day for a werewolf, and the strength of each is bigger than ever. When Keelin changes, it is there same feeling like yesterday. She's feeling strong and absorbs the power of the nature and the moon. Both, Lisina and Keelin are leading the wolfpack through the woods, up to the plateau.

When they’re arriving you can see, that every wolf looks in awe by this view. On the bottom they are able to see all the fire of the funeral, and Hayleys burning Body on the sea. In the distance you can see New Orleans, and the lights of the city. Right in front of them is the red big moon. Everyone finds a place to stand. All of them starting simultaneously , to stamp their paws to the ground and howling to the moon.

Left paw, right paw, howling. Left paw, right paw, howling. The often they're doing it, everyone can feel the electricity in the air. Something is happening, it’s like a bundle of huge energy surrounding them. They continuing it until the energy is that strong, everyone is stamping both of their paws to the ground, at the same time.

The ground shakes, their strength compensates and afterwards, a big blue ray of light above them, makes his way to the ground, more specific to The sea, where Hayleys body burns.

When the ray disappears, everyone’s feeling exhausted, so their making their way back to the ground. Some changing back, some still want to stay their werewolf form to run through the night. But not Keelin. She's changing back, and wants to be there for Freya and Hope.

When Keelin comes back, still shaky on her legs, she's looking around to see everyone who attends the funeral, chatting and no one seems to have a problem with each other. Freya and Hope standing on the side and watching Hayleys Body. „Hey…“ Keelin’s saying in a soft voice. Bother are turning around, and Freya's eyes becoming to shine. „Hey.“ She’s answering and hugs Keelin tightly. Afterwards, Hope is coming and hugging her, Keelin softly returning the hug. „ how are you feeling?“

Freya questioning her. „Exhausted, but at the same time much lighter.“ Keelin answers. Freya grabs her hand. „We saw the ray of light. I bet you're exhausted. Do you wanna go home?“ She’s asking Keelin now. Keelin shakes her head to a ‚no‘. „Let’s stay here a little bit more.“ She states and watching Hayleys body. So they’re staying a little longer.

After 2 hours they're making their way home. When they arriving their room, Freya‘s grabbing Keelin’s hand and makes her turning around. „Is everything alright?“ Keelin asks, as she sees the look in Freya's eyes. Freya doesn't answer. Keelin tries again, by grabbing Freya by her waists, and pulling her closer. „Baby, what is it?“ She has a concerned look on her face. Freya takes a deep breath, and is shaking a little. She don't want to worry Keelin, but she can't bring herself to ask her either. Freya is struggling with herself, and finally she tells, like there is a hot potato in her mouth.

„Doyouwannamarryme??“ She spit it out. Keelin watch her, as she's a ghost. „Excuse me??“ She don't know, if she can trust her ears. Freya becoming more and more nervous and starts to ramble: „I really mean it Keelin. You're the love of my life, and the past weeks showed me, that I can't live without you. I felt so lost, when you were gone. And than…“ she takes a deep breath and holding Keelin’s hands.

„When Hayley died… I realised, that I’m scared to waste another second without you. You are my family Keelin. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.“ Another deep breath, Keelin has tears in her eyes, as much as Freya. Freya ccontinues „so please Keelin. Marry me. Be my wife, and let’s build a family together.“ Keelin is watching her and don't answer for a few seconds. Those seconds feel like hours for Freya. She holds her breath and waiting for Keelin to answer. „Yes…Fr…“

she’s cut off from Freya, who‘s kissing her desperately. Freya grabs Keelin s face, as she’s kissing her, not ready to let go of her lips. After a while, their foreheads touching each other’s.and Keelin continues breathlessly: „I want to build a family and want to be your wife, Freya Mikaelson.“ With that, both are crying happy tears and enjoying their time together, dreaming about a future and finally being happy.

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and liking the fanfiction, it meant the world to me! I'll try to post some one shot sequels of the past and future next time.  
> may we read again! :) 
> 
> P.S: I miss them so much and forever will :(

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I'm happy about feedback, good or bad, so I can do better in future. Thank you :)


End file.
